


Words Will Not Suffice

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hair, Incest, Mommy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma needs to show, not tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Will Not Suffice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: demand

Snow had been growing her hair out, returning it to its former glory. However, she had been keeping it tied up whenever Emma was around, but Emma didn’t know why.

‘Mommy?’

Snow looked up from the book she was currently reading, ‘Yes, Baby?’

‘Take your hair out?’

‘No,’ was the curt reply.

Emma’s face screwed up in confusion and jealousy. It’s not fair. Daddy, Ruby and even Regina knew what Mommy looked like with long hair.

‘Why not?’

Snow let out a faux-aggrieved sigh, ‘I don’t feel like it.’ (Emma let out a mental sigh at this, for a moment she thought Mommy really was angry with her).

Emma went to kneel by Snow’s curled up legs, placing her head on a knee. Still ignored, Emma decided to take action. She snatched the book out of Snow’s hands and looked into Snow’s eyes. She was delighted to find that her mother’s pupils were darkening and dilating.

Firmly, but gently, Emma climbed on top of Snow, manipulating her to sit on the couch properly. Emma brings her hands up to undo the hair tie currently holding her mother’s hair prisoner.

Emma leant back to give her mother space to shake out her raven locks. Emma touched at the ends reverently, transfixed by the sight and the silkiness. She curled her fingers in Snow White’s hair as she leaned in for a hungry kiss.

‘Is my demanding Baby satisfied?’ asked Snow in a husky voice.

Emma could only whimper in response.


End file.
